


Keeping Warm

by fancywaffles



Series: An Azure Dawn [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancywaffles/pseuds/fancywaffles
Summary: Byleth is cold, so Dimitri keeps her warm.(or, this is disgusting self-indulgent married fluff)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: An Azure Dawn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654411
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt [F!Dimileth, cuddling](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=3020104#cmt3020104). Difficult to resist when I read "touch starved" as a prompt. Was unable to squeeze in any actual explicit content in this one, so it's just gross marrieds being cute.
> 
> @waffle-fancy on twitter

Byleth assumed (incorrectly) that since she’d been able to push past the Ethereal Moon that the rest of the winter would be no problem. She hadn’t known she’d get pregnant during Horsebow Moon and that there would be a cold front ten times than worse Ethereal four months later.

“None of my tights fit,” Byleth said. She was standing fairly close to one of the fireplaces, so she wasn’t currently freezing, but it was only a matter of time.

“Do you want me to ask Mora to send for some?” Dimitri asked. He wasn’t even wearing the thick fabric she had to cover herself with to get any sleep in this ice box of a country. It was windy this month too, which was making it worse.

She’d be more irritated with him if he hadn’t come behind her and slipped his arms around, wrapping her in a Dimitri heated blanket. “By tomorrow?”

Byleth would have loved to have an excuse to skip Saint Seiros day since they were too snowed in to make it back to the Monastery (actually she would have loved going back to the Monastery where the weather was _reasonable_ ).

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Dimitri rested his chin on her shoulder. She imagined he looked ridiculous bending down like that and reached up to thread her fingers through his hair.

“It’s freezing,” she said. Difficult to sound too upset about it with her husband draped around her, his hands sliding possessively over the small bump that was making her clothes not fit.

“I have a variety of methods for keeping you warm,” Dimitri offered.

“Mm, yes, I believe one of them is the reason my clothes don’t fit.”

Dimitri shamelessly chuckled. The hands on her stomach moved in gentle circles. She relaxed into it, leaning back against him, which was easy enough since Dimitri proved immovable when he wanted to be. She still didn’t enjoy the cold, but she could appreciate it much more when Dimitri was wrapped around her like this.

Byleth had never been a physically affectionate person (she hadn’t really been an affectionate person), but she found she needed it now. She liked holding Dimitri’s hand. Or when he put an arm around her while they were sitting. She liked feeling the warmth around her when it was cold outside even if she still hated the cold. It felt like she’d gone her entire life not knowing what it was like to continually touch someone and now was addicted to it.

“The weather needs to knock it off or the Blaiddyd growing in me needs to transfer whatever blood you have that keeps you warm in these winters.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works, beloved,” Dimitri said.

“You’ve never been pregnant how would you know?” Byleth asked. She’d meant it as a joke, but it had been harder than she’d thought it would be. The constant nausea seemed to have lifted, but training was proving difficult and that was one thing that did make her warm.

Dimitri kissed her cheek—as an apology—as he unwound his warm arms from her and went to order her clothes. She’d probably need more as time progressed. Hopefully not more winter clothes. She was going to spend every winter at the Monastery from now on. Dimitri could huff through the snow to see his child.

With that petty thought, Byleth stole one of Dimitri’s undershirts to wear over her nightwear and settled down on the rug in front of the fireplace. Dimitri came back with a furred blanket that he put over her shoulders and a cup of what she was certain from the smell was ginger tea (her favorite).

“I love you,” she said.

“Are you referring to me or the tea?” Dimitri asked, sitting down next to her.

Byleth sipped the very warm tea before it cooled and received a scoffed laugh in response. “Thank you,” she said. “I still hate it here.”

“I know, you’ve mentioned,” Dimitri said. He looked more amused than anything else.

Byleth sipped more of her tea and then shifted the cup to one hand while she invited him into the furred blanket with the other. Dimitri slid underneath, though he likely didn’t need the extra warmth. She leaned against his arm, reminded of the first time they’d done this and smiled as she took another sip.

“You seem to be feeling better,” Dimitri said. It was more of a rumble when he was this close.

“Relatively,” Byleth said, primly taking a larger sip of tea. “I don’t miss the nausea but I hate sleeping so much.”

“To be fair, you’ve slept longer,” Dimitri said.

She elbowed him and he laughed, before putting an arm around her and drawing her towards his chest.

“It’ll be summer by the time they’re here,” Byleth said. “And they’ll be too little to do anything next winter. What do Faerghus children do, anyway?”

“Nothing particularly safe if they were friends with Sylvain growing up,” Dimitri said, his thumb had come to rest on her neck and was drawing slow figure eights around it and her shoulder. “Generally… snow fights, sledding, ice shaving, there’s a collection of what I believe are snowmen outside the palisades at the moment.”

“You believe?”

“They aren’t the highest quality sculpture,” Dimitri said.

Byleth snuggled closer to him once her tea was done. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest. “That sounds fairly critical for the person I saw running after the palace staff’s children carrying a pile of snow earlier.”

“They needed assistance building a fort,” Dimitri said. “What kind of king turns down citizens in need?”

The smile was impossible to fight against. Byleth nosed up against his neck and enjoyed the feel of his hand stroking down her side now. She didn’t really worry about the baby. She hadn’t really thought about it before it had happened, but it was and had been an inevitability. Dimitri had proven time and again how good he was with children. Byleth didn’t know what it was like to be a normal child, but she was sure if she could at least imitate her father, it would be all right.

It was strange missing him and her mother—who she rarely thought of—as they’d never met. It would have been nice to have practical advice from someone who wasn’t a palace attendant that seemed to be judging her knowledge of her own pregnancy any time she didn’t know something.

“What’s the worst thing you did at that age?” Byleth asked.

Dimitri let out a very suspicious huff. “I’d rather not think about it.”

“You should,” Byleth teased. “This’ll be half you, we should be prepared.”

Dimitri turned slightly to kiss her head. “I have hope they will take after their mother in that regard.”

“Oh no,” Byleth said. “I used to walk straight out into snow barefoot.”

She couldn’t remember exactly where they’d been staying—somewhere in Alliance territory she was fairly certain. It was one of the few times she’d seen snow and felt compelled to investigate. Her father had been discussing business with the mercenary crew and it took him five solid minutes to notice she was missing, halfway up the road with nearly frozen feet.

“Where did your stamina against the cold go?” Dimitri asked, mirthful.

She leaned back to glower at him, but that only gave him an angle to kiss her properly. Byleth magnanimously decided since he was keeping her warm, she’d let that go. She crawled into his lap so that she could kiss him better—pleased when he wrapped the fur blanket around the both of them—cocooning her in warmth.

Dimitri’s hands rested against the small of her back as they kissed, though one of them started slipping lower, trying to get into her nightwear.

Byleth allowed it, mostly because the pads of his fingers felt good as they brushed over bare skin. Dimitri’s hands were even more calloused and scarred than her own, and it always felt reassuring when she felt them against her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging at it when he slipped even lower. “Don’t take my clothes off, it’s too cold,” she said, muffled against another kiss.

“That presents a challenge,” Dimitri said, as he leaned in to kiss her neck, while he used the wandering hand to hoist her up for a better angle.

Byleth steadied herself on his shoulders, playing with the ends of his hair with one of her hands. “Didn’t think you’d back off from one.”

“Am I allowed to rip anything?” Dimitri asked.

Byleth laughed. “No! This is the only thing that fits.”

“You could borrow some of mine,” Dimitri offered. She felt his smile against her neck.

Byleth snorted at the mental image of having to roll up the ends of sleep pants at least seven times. She shook her head and settled more properly into his lap when he freed his hand up to thumb at the gap underneath her sleep shirt (and also his shirt over it). Dimitri was always warm—to his credit—and Byleth was feeling much more open to this kind of attention now that she wasn’t nauseated half the day.

She tugged his far too thin nightshirt up and moved one of her hands beneath it to feel the planes of his stomach. Dimitri’s pleased rumbling noise, made her feel a little smug and she continued to explore. Byleth had been told this was the honeymoon phase (although she hadn’t been told how long that was supposed to last), but she really didn’t think she’d tire of the feel of his skin against her own.

Dimitri had nosed into the top of her nightshirt, and was now pressing soft kisses against the uppermost tip of her collarbone. She really wanted to feel more of him, but she also did not want to escape the cocoon of warmth they’d established.

After a breathy sigh escaped her mouth, Dimitri responded by taking off the furred blanket and then laying her down on it. The heat from the fireplace near them and Dimitri covering her body with his own was a fair substitute. Of course, Dimitri wasn’t pressing his full weight against her—he’d stopped doing that once they’d found out she was pregnant—and so he was holding himself up by his elbows, which only made Byleth want to laugh.

“You look ridiculous hovering like that,” she said.

In response, Dimitri moved down her body, and pushed her legs apart, settling himself between them, with a pleased hum. “Still need your clothes on?” he asked, kissing the layers of fabric over the swell of her stomach.

Byleth warred with the decision, but she felt comfortable and warm at the moment. “A _little_ bit of undressing,” she said as a compromise.

Dimitri took that as an initiative to free one sliver of skin at a time and gently press his lips against it. She didn’t always like being treated delicately (it was becoming a specific annoyance now that everyone knew she was carrying), but there was something to feeling worshipped and treasured in the careful way Dimitri often touched her.

She was too relaxed by the time he started pulling her sleep pants down and so lifted her hips to assist. “Don’t be smug,” she said, to his too pleased face.

Dimitri merely hummed and tossed them to the side, settling himself properly between her legs now. She brushed her hands through his hair and wriggled the patch loose, setting it aside. She liked him better without it, especially during these types of moments. He looked up at her with a soft, fond smile at the gesture.

Then he ducked his head. She had grown very fond of this kind of touching as well.

Properly warmed from both inside and out, Byleth lay next to Dimitri on the rug. She pulled the furred blanked around herself and Dimitri, reestablishing her earlier cocoon. Her fingers intertwined with his and they stayed comfortably like that for as long as either of their backs would allow before finally crawling into bed.

In the morning, it would take nearly an hour to convince Byleth to allow Dimitri to unwind himself from around her, let alone leave the actual bed. She was finally _warm_.

**Author's Note:**

> when byleth finally does attend the saint seiros day festivities she doesn't quite manage to keep the annoyed look off her face when someone thanks the saint for the 'good weather'


End file.
